1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light-emitting apparatuses, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting apparatus may include an organic layer, an inorganic layer, and an intermixing region disposed at an interface between the organic layer and the inorganic layer. An organic material constitutes the organic layer and an inorganic material constitutes the inorganic layer. Because an encapsulation layer of the organic light-emitting apparatus has excellent oxygen-proof and moisture-proof characteristics, and may be formed as an ultrathin film, the organic light-emitting apparatus may have a long life and high brightness. The method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting apparatus is simple, and the manufacturing cost thereof may accordingly be reduced.
An organic light-emitting device is a self-luminous display device that emits light by electrically exciting a fluorescent organic compound. Because the organic light-emitting device may be driven at a low voltage, can easily be made very thin, has a wide viewing angle, and has a fast response speed, it is generally regarded as a next-generation display device that may solve many of the problems of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. The organic light-emitting device includes an intermediate layer that is disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, and is formed of an organic material. When a positive voltage and a negative voltage are applied respectively to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode of the organic light-emitting device, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the intermediate layer via a hole transport layer, electrons move to the intermediate layer via an electron transport layer, and the electrons and the holes are recombined at the intermediate layer to generate excitons.
When the excitons change from an excited state to a base state, fluorescent molecules of the intermediate layer emit light, thereby forming an image. A full-color organic light-emitting device implements full colors by using pixels that emit three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B).
As described above, the organic light-emitting device includes the cathode electrode contacting the organic layer. In order to improve the reliability of the organic light-emitting device, there is a need to provide the organic light-emitting device with improved protection from moisture and oxygen permeation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.